WarSong
|-|Intro= This fighter belongs to D.A. talons away please! |-|WarSong= Appearance Short bodied, strong muscles, strange eyes; this is the dauntless fighter. Her name says it all: WarSong..... Her build is small, stocky, and petite. But not delicate, never delicate. She reaches the shoulders of most adult dragons, and she utterly lacks wings. She resembles a NightWing, with a thicker neck, and a shorter tail. A jagged gold frill rises above her forehead down to her back, the mark of her proud heritage of Sand. It is dyed a flaming crimson at the tips. Her horns are shorter then a Night's; the take up the hue of bronze, and the curve slightly upward. Intricate runic carvings are engraved into them. Shades of deep blue, ebony, grey, and purple make up her dark, chromatic body. Flashes of silver and white dance across her plated scales. Golden, star shaped speckles dot along her neck, snout, and cheeks. Her eyes are the palest violet; fierce, undyingly loyal, and fearless. She wears form fitting clothing; a grey tank top, cargo pants, and a cloak of the deepest blue. Ornate gold patterns embellish the hood and seams. Strong iron gauntlets snap around her wrists and ankles. While a drawn on tattoo of an infinity loop marks her right forearm. The Runic mark of Uruz is tattooed upon the left forearm. Two thick, silver bands clasp around the top of each ear, and onyx patterns spiral beneath her eyes. A huge blunt, heavy sword is strapped to her back. It's name is the Dauntless. Personality Trivia * Taurus Zodiac * Right taloned * MAJOR temper * Procrastinates on minor things like homework * Natural born leader but prefers to work alone * Loves nature / the jungle * Good at climbing / swimming / running * Really strong * Really confident and snarky but if you get in her head she'll act all flustered and snappy * HATES being told what to do; seriously. DON'T * Loves swords * Ambivert * Likes tofu * Often writes haikus or important info on her talons or arms * Bad at art, seriously she stinks * She's got no sense of smell btw * No rhythm, seriously....awful dancer * Don't ask her to sing, its like cacophonous torture to the ears * Nervous, but seems chill * Stutters sometimes Backstory WarSong was hatched to a SandWing scientist, and a SkyWing soldier. BloodOath and Valiance. Long before their daughter existed, they were reluctantly loyal to their tribes; unlike most young dragons of their kind, they were different, feared. BloodOath, her father, grew up beneath the strict and watching eyes of the Sand Royal Guard. He was different then the other cadets, he had abilities. Fire. At touch of his talon, he could cause flames to dance at his command, and he never was burned. His parents were disgusted with him as soon as he crawled out of his shell, the small, weirdly warm dragonet. They gleefully sold him for a bag of coins when the royal guards came to their home offering a prize in trade for their son. Oath never saw his parents again, nor did he really want to. The soldiers and general knew he was unnatural, and dangerous. But at their Queen's command, kept him alive. He was the secret weapon of the Sand dragons... Valiance, on the other claw, was raised by her father, Smoke-Breath, since her mother died shortly after she hatched. Her father was a chemist, a scientist for the NightWing monarchy. A brilliant mind that toiled day and night coming up with strange and unusual chemicals, formulas, and gadgets. She was taught her father's tricks, and had a very decent dragonethood. Playing with the offspring of the other high ranking Nights, and getting away with not studying for tests due to her brilliant mind inherited. She was spoiled by her father. He told her she was the most amazing, beautiful, and most intelligent dragoness in all of Pyrrhia. But her father had not told her what she was. She was a mistake...After she had been hatched, and her mother died, she was unhealthy. Weak, pale, and lifeless, horrified of losing his last loved one, Smoke frantically began working in his lab. After a few hours, he had concocted a serum of strength, to heal her, and let her live. He showered the trembling creature with the glowing green liquid. After a few torturous moments, she squawked. Her eyes opened, green, and glowing. Like radioactive waste. But she was healthy, and that's all that mattered. Smoke-Breath thought it was the loveliest green, and rejoiced at his daughter's survival. He swore to himself he'd never tell her what she was...And she'd be safe....Safe from harm.. Skills Weaknesses Relationships (You may ask to be here, but she has to have rped previously) |-|Gallery= He is.jpg ac27991aa4507594b8da818dea744598.gif I have wings.jpg stormss.jpg 103b0f308e5e4da534b52a867ba1cc22.jpg scarlet cloaked.jpg abc runes.jpg I'm no hero....jpg Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Occupation (Criminal)